


Wrong Number!

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Sexting, if you can call it that, theyre a mess all 3 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru learns the pros and cons of technology and maturity.





	Wrong Number!

Hanamaru was so unused to the buzzing of her phone that when she heard it from the couch cushion, she jumped so hard that she dropped her book flat on the floor. She heard Yoshiko snicker from the kitchen, but she ignored her spiteful roommate in favor of picking up her book, setting it on the couch next to her, then picking up her phone. She furrowed her brow in confusion; it was a text. She knew a lot of people that texted, but nothing beat a genuine phone call, in Hanamaru’s opinion.

 

Even more surprisingly, the text was from Kanan. Of all people, Hanamaru expected one of her girlfriends to know that she did not text. Then, she wondered if Kanan was in class. Across Japan, Kanan was taking night classes on some nights while working at the diving shop during most days. Hanamaru shook her head, internally scolding Kanan for texting during class. Since her, Kanan and Dia were all separate, sometimes Hanamaru had to take up the role of the scolder.

 

Hanamaru prepared to type a very motherly, stern response, but when she opened the message, she didn’t see the “goofing off in class” text that she had expected. Instead, it was a picture. Hanamaru squinted at the bright screen, then grabbed her glasses from her side as the picture loaded. By the time she had adjusted them on her face, the picture was fully loaded...and boy, was it an eyeful. It was a mirror selfie of Kanan, her hair dripping wet and sticking to her shoulders. The rest of her body was wet, too, if the towel loosely being held around her body said anything. It parted just above her legs, showing off a cute patch of blue pubic hair. Right after the message was a bunch of green hearts. (Hanamaru _still_ couldn’t figure out how to make those, for the life of her.)

 

Hanamaru downloaded the picture (just in case) then deleted it from her message history as Yoshiko walked behind the couch with a bowl of cereal in her hand. She didn’t need nosy roommates seeing her precious Kanan in such a lewd state. Then, Hanamaru stared back down at her phone, trying to decide on a response. Finally, she took a deep breath and replied, typing slowly.

 

 **Hanamaru:** _cute? very nice! but ?_

 

That seemed to communicate her feelings pretty well. After sending the message, Hanamaru worked around the buttons on her phone in order to get to her picture gallery. Even as a college student, it was so hard for her to find a picture, but she eventually got to it again. Kanan was so gorgeous. Her phone covered her face, but Hanamaru wanted to see what kind of expression she was making.

 

Another buzz interrupted her imagining, so she took a deep breath and opened her chat history with Kanan.

 

 **Kanan:** _Maru i am SO so sorry i did NOT mean to send that to you!! very sorry babe xoxo_

 

 **Kanan:** _don’t worry about it, it was an accident! also its eleven PM, you should be in bed :(_

 

A bunch of red flags popped up at those messages. After all those years, Kanan was still treating her like a kid?! Besides, they were dating! Although unprompted, a little nude picture wasn’t going to kill her. Hanamaru stuck her tongue out, then typed back.

 

 **Hanamaru:** _i am not a baby. and im not tired. whos the pic 4_

 

That seemed to do the trick. She was telling Kanan off perfectly. So what, she couldn’t work a phone? And so what, she nearly screamed aloud at the sight of Kanan’s bare...naughty parts? She was very much an adult, in her own opinion, and she’d like to be taken seriously by her own _girlfriend._

 

However, Kanan didn’t seem to take her too seriously. She replied with a string of laughing emojis, then another text:

 

 **Kanan:** _sorryyyyy hahaha!!! it was for dia...shes feelin kinda frisky i guess haha_

  
  
**Hanamaru:** _me 2_

 

 **Hanamaru:** _make a 3 way_

 

 **Kanan:** _pardon me?_

 

 **Hanamaru:** _a 3 way_

 

 **Kanan:** _a group chat? with me you and dia?_

 

 **Hanamaru:** _yes_

 

Kanan didn’t reply, then, so Hanamaru checked her surroundings. Yoshiko was sitting in the armchair, watching TV and munching on corn flakes. Hanamaru thought to go back to her room for a little privacy, but then her phone buzzed.

 

**_Kanan Matsuura has added you to a group chat with Dia Kurosawa._ **

 

 **Dia:** _Why is Hanamaru in this chat?_

 

 **Kanan:** _good question? she told me to make it after i accidentally sent her your pitcure_

 

 **Kanan:** _**picture_

 

 **Dia:** _Please be more responsible._

 

Hanamaru was fuming by then. They had done sex things before, but Dia and Kanan were _always_ treating her like an innocent little underclassman! It was fun at first, to be treated like she was being taken care of...but she had to stand up for herself!

 

 **Hanamaru:** _you should take a pic without the towel!!!!!!_

 

 **Kanan:** _holy shit_

 

 **Dia:** _..._

 

Fuming, Hanamaru sat back, staring at the screen intensely. She had no idea what she would resort to if she didn’t get the picture she had requested. Dia had demanded one, and Kanan planned to send her one, so why couldn’t _Maru_ get one? Thankfully, seconds later, the picture loaded. Hanamaru sat back into the couch, trying to hide her phone, but Yoshiko was laughing so hard at cartoons that milk almost spilled out of her nose. She was obviously quite distracted.

 

Kanan’s body was dry, then, and she had gotten dressed; Hanamaru could just barely see the lower half of her face, and her mouth was holding the hem of her shirt in her teeth. That exposed her breasts, tipped with pale pink areolas. Hanamaru started to pant a little bit. At first, she was just trying to prove a point, but...wow.

 

 **Kanan:** _like that??_

 

 **Dia:** _Wow. Oh my God. This is way better than what I asked for. Send another?_

 

 **Hanamaru:** _lower_

 

 **Kanan:** _youre uhh_

 

 **Kanan:** _really insistent tonight maru_

 

 **Dia:** _Who cares take the picture_

 

Hanamaru could tell by Dia’s deteriorating use of punctuation that she was _definitely_ getting worked up by that photo. Hanamaru felt her chest swell with pride. _She_ had done that. Kanan was just sending pictures, because Hanamaru _asked_ her to! It felt so good to be naughty...! Squeezing her legs together, Hanamaru watched her phone with bated breath. Seconds later, another picture came through. That time, it was her pink folds, already glistening with her juices. “Oh my gosh, zura,” Hanamaru squealed. She was trying to keep up her mature act, but-

 

“Jeez, what are you grinning about over there?” Yoshiko said, setting her empty bowl down on the table and picking up her own phone. “Did you discover gacha games or something?”

 

“That’s for Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said dismissively, still watching the screen of her phone to monitor the chat.

 

 **Kanan:** _is that good?_

 

 **Dia:** _Fuck. I want you._

 

 **Kanan:** _send us somethingggg ;P_

 

 **Dia:** _Just this once, okay? And delete it when we’re done! And don’t send it to anybody else!_

 

 **Kanan:** _of course not youre all ours_

 

Hanamaru licked her lips, and Yoshiko raised an eyebrow. “You alright?”

 

“Y-yes, zura,” Hanamaru said, both in agreement with Kanan and in response to Yoshiko. Yoshiko set her phone down and turned back to the TV, shrugging dismissively. Hanamaru decided to evacuate to her room, holding her phone to her chest until she was laying on her bed. By the time she had settled, the chat had a ton of new messages...but not the ones she expected.

 

 **Kanan:** _diaaaa dont tease whats the hold up_

 

 **Dia:** _I sent it..._

 

 **Kanan:** _i didnt get it?_

 

 **Dia:** _I sent it SOMEWHERE and that SOMEWHERE is HERE._

 

 **Kanan:** _double check_

 

**Dia:** _Fine, hold on._

 

 **Dia:** _HANAMARU TELL YOSHIKO TO PUT HER PHONE DOWN RIGHT NOW_

 

Hanamaru decided to jump in then, trying to type fast enough to keep up with her girlfriends. Maturity was a lot harder than it seemed, she was discovering.

 

 **Hanamaru:** _confused?_

 

 **Kanan:** _oh my god did you send it to yoshiko???????? please say no im begging you????_

 

 **Kanan:** _fjskfwbbefbskbfb_

 

 **Dia** :  _...................._

 

 **Kanan:** _hanamaru please get her phone before she opens it or else dia might do something drastic_

 

Hanamaru shrieked, setting down her phone as panic set in. However, it was too late. Yoshiko was already shouting from the living room, “Zuramaru, what does Dia want with me?! She just sent me a text! ...Oh, looks like it has a picture, too...”


End file.
